Exclusive! ASEAN's Clubs Interview by Timor!
by maiTIRAMISU
Summary: [Halo! Timor manise di sini! Tahu tidak? Beta udah resmi jadi murid di sekolah Mamake! Oh iya, beta denger di sini ada klub-klub ekskul gitu. Karena beta deketnya sama kelas Mamake, beta rencana mau wawancarain anggota kelas ASEAN satu-satu!] Kisah nation unyu yang slalu kepo dan pengen banget masuk ASEAN dalam mencari hidayah akan klub-klub di sekolahnya. POV OC!Fem!Timor. 2 of 2!
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

[Halo! Timor manise di sini! Tahu tidak? Beta udah resmi jadi murid di sekolah Mamake! Oh iya, beta denger di sini ada klub-klub ekskul gitu. Karena beta deketnya sama kelas Mamake, beta rencana mau wawancarain anggota kelas ASEAN satu-satu!] Kisah nation unyu yang slalu kepo dan pengen banget masuk ASEAN dalam mencari hidayah akan klub-klub di sekolahnya. POV OC!Fem!Timor.

* * *

**APH (Awesome(?) Power Hetalia) © Om Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Exclusive! ASEAN's Clubs Interview by Timor! © maiTiramisu**

**Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Terinsprirasi dari karya seorang om yang rajin BANGET baca buku sejarah dan tiba-tiba bikin episot khusus klub-klub para nations. Dan apabila ada typo, cerita gak nyambung, garing sekering-keringnya...**

**Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin(?) *bowbowbow***

* * *

_[Action!]_

Halo! Timor manise di sini! Tahu tidak? Beta sudah berhasil masuk sekolah Mamake Indonesia, lho! Bukan, bukan masuk diem-diem terus ngumpet di kolong meja Mamake. Beta udah resmi jadi murid di sekolah Mamake!

Tapi beta sedih, soalnya beta gak satu kelas sama Mamake. Kayaknya kelas Mamake kece. Kalo gak salah nama kelas Mamake itu **ASEAN**. Beta yakin, pasti temen-temen sekelas Mamake negara maju semua. Kecuali Mamake. Beta bisa bayangin Mamake cupu di tengah kelas karena jadi negara berkembang sendiri. Kasihan.

Kalo beta, beta masuk kelas yang isinya negara-negara kecil kayak beta. Beta curiga, jangan-jangan nanti beta diajarinnya 'budi bermain bola'. Beta 'kan udah bisa perkalian 10!

Tapi kata **Papa Portugal**, beta bisa pindah kelas. Makanya beta minta Mamake buat masukin beta ke kelasnya. Lagipula, beta udah akrab kok sama temen-temennya Mamake. Mamake iya-iya aja. Tapi beta tak percaya, beta takut diiming-imingi doang kayak rakyatnya.

Oh iya, beta denger di sini ada klub-klub ekskul gitu. Beta penasaran. Beta tanya Papa Portugal, soalnya kalo nanya Mamake, muka Mamake meragukan. Ternyata negara-negara mikro kayak kelas beta belum boleh ikut-ikutan klub. Harus nunggu sampe 40hari dulu. Beta heran, ini syarat masuk klub apa syarat yasinan.

Karena penasaran, beta mutusin buat cari tau klub-klub apa aja yang ada di sekolah beta. Biar beta gak bingung lagi buat milih klub nanti...

Caranya? Karena beta deketnya sama kelas Mamake, beta rencana mau wawancarain anggota kelas ASEAN satu-satu.

Beta mulai dari Mamake dulu!

"Klub?" **Mamake** **Indonesia** nanya, beta ngangguk.

Beta nemuin trio MaPhilIndo di koridor pas pulang sekolah. Dengan sigap, beta keluarin pensil dan notebook—buku kecil beta, Papa Portugal belom beli-beliin beta yang macam elektronik kotak itu—yang udah beta siapin di kelas tadi.

**Si Malon**—Mamake slalu manggil cewek itu begitu—nengok sambil jinjing tas di pundaknya. "Lah, lo kan belom boleh ikutan klub-klub dulu..?"

"Kan buat bahan pertimbangan, Lon." beta jawab, mutar bola mata beta kayak lagi ngomong sama koalanya Bang Australia.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba si Malon ngamuk sambil ngumpat ke arah beta. Memangnya beta salah apa? Temen beta salah apa? Pasti dendam pribadi sama Mamake! Untung Mamake nahan dia di tempat.

**Kak Philip**—biar pendek panggilannya, bukan merek lampu—yang cantik pun nyamperin beta. Nyuekin dua orang di belakangnya yang tiba-tiba gulat sendiri.

"Jadi kamu mau wawancarain kelas kita yang NOTABENE negara makmur ini?" tanyanya penuh percaya diri. Beta sudah tak heran, Kak Philip memang tingkat narsisnya jauh lebih _master_ dari Mamake.

Beta ngangguk aja. Biar cepet.

"Kalo kami..." Kak Philip senyum dan noleh ke arah dua makhluk di belakangnya. Duo Mamake-Malon masih gulat. "Kalo kami..." dia ngulang lagi, mungkin itu semacam kode yang nantinya mereka bakal berubah terus bentuk formasi kayak Teletabis gitu.

Tapi keliatannya Mamake dan Malon gak peduli. Keasikan sendiri. Beta jadi kasihan.

Kak Philip pun ngeluarin semacam aura yang entah kenapa bikin beta merinding. Dia ngehampirin Mamake dan si Malon, terus narik kerah belakang mereka biar saling melepaskan. Mengingatkan beta akan perlakuan Om Turkey terhadap kucing-kucing Om Greece yang lagi berantem di depan kantin kemarin.

Kak Philip pun kembali menghadap beta, dengan Mamake dan si malon yang terlanjur babak belur di kanan-kirinya.

"Kalau kami, trio terASOY di ASEAN, bikin klub sendiri!" seru Kak Philip bangga. Untung gak pake trademarknya si Om Awesome.

"Apa tuh, Kak?" tanya beta penasaran. Hebat, lho, mereka bikin klub sendiri!

Sebelum menjawab, Kak Philip ngangguk bolak-balik dari Mamake ke si Malon—kayaknya mau kompakkin suara. "...namanyaaa...**G3!**" seru mereka tak lupa dengan pose imut masing-masing.

Hening.

Beta diam. Beta bingung mau reaksi apa. Kedengarannya seperti layanan internet. Jadi selama ini Mamake jago teknologi?

"KOK LO GAK ADA REAKSI, SIHHH?!" bentak si Malon tiba-tiba, pas beta lagi sibuk berpikir tentang keahlian tersembunyi Mamake.

"Huh? Beta harus reaksi? Oke. WAW." perhatian... Beta bukan ngeledek. Beta cuma nurutin kemauan si Malon ini. 'Kan beta anak yang patuh dan rajin menabung.

Trio MaPhilIndo di depan beta _sweetdrop_.

"Bukan begitu reaksi yang kami harapkan, wahai Timor anakku..." Mamake mengusap peluh di keningnya. Akhirnya Mamake mengakui beta sebagai mantan anaknya! Mantan, lho!

"Emangnya lo gak mau tau kepanjangan dari G3? Gak ada niat nanya, gitu?" tanya si Malon _sewot_.

Beta mengedipkan mata—bukan, beta bukan genit. Beta bingung, beta tahu kepanjangannya itu penting ya? Yasudah, beta tanya saja. "3G itu apa, Mamake?"

"G3, Mor. Gue harap itu bukan authornya yang typo." bisik Kak Philip menepuk pundak beta pelan.

...

...

...

"_WHAT_?! JADI TIMOR BENERAN ANAK LO, KAK?!" tiba-tiba Kak Philip teriakin Mamake. Suaranya luar biasa melengking di telinga beta.

"_WHAT_?! B-BUKAN! EH DEMI APA, GUE MASIH MENJAGA KEPERAWANAN GUE!" bela Mamake yang baru sadar karena daritadi ngupil diam-diam di belakang.

Si Malon berdecak prihatin. Mamake kelihatan emosi, sebelum akhirnya seret beta ke pojokan.

Mamake pun membungkuk, menyejajarkan pandangan beta. Ia berbisik. "Timor, denger. Berhenti manggil gue 'Mamake'. Kalo lo tanya kenapa... Pertama, itu gak elit. Kedua, lo itu ADEK gue yang direbut sama si Portugal-sialan itu. Jadi, cukup panggil gue 'nee-chan'."

Beta bengong, beta ngerasa jadi Bang Iceland di sini. "Tapi kalo Papa Portugal dengar ini, Papa pasti sedih..."

"_WHAT_?! BAHKAN DIA RELA LO PANGGIL PAPA?!" Mamake teriak frustasi. Beta heran, ada apa dengan Mamake hari ini? "_Geez_.., gue tau dia masih belom bisa _move_ _on_ dari gue, tapi gak gini juga." Mamake geleng-geleng sedih. "Oke, mulai sekarang, lo panggil gue 'Kak Nesia'. Terserah si Portugal itu mau dipanggil apa. 'Kay?"

Beta ngangguk. Kenapa jadi urusan keluarga begini?

Mam—Kak Nesia pun narik beta kembali ke tempat semula. Seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Oke, gue gak mau nyampurin urusan keluarga -tak-harmonis antara lu pada. Biar gue lanjutin penjelasan rahasia tentang klub G3 ini..." ucap Kak Philip tersenyum misterius.

Rahasia? Beta jadi makin penasaran! Jangan-jangan, ini klub rahasia yang punya misi-misi keren kayak di film-film itu?

"Jadi..." Kak Philip memulai lagi. "...kepanjangan G3 itu adalah..."

"JENG! JENG! JENG! JEEEEEENG!" Mam—Kak Nesia dan si Malon kompak bikin efek suara, bikin beta makin geregetan.

"G3 adalaaahhh...**Go Gossip Girls!**" seiring dengan pembeberan itu, trio MaPhilIndo heboh sendiri. "Inget! Harus di**bold**, 'kay?" jelas Kak Philip gak penting banget.

Lagi-lagi beta diam. Lenyap sudah bayangan-bayangan keren beta. Beta tahu benar apa kegiatan klub ini, jadi beta rasa tak perlu basa-basi bertanya perihal itu.

"Terus, kamp kalian di mana?" tanya beta lebih mendetail. Klub itu butuh tempat juga, benar?

"Kamp? Haha. Buat apaan 'kamp'?" tanya si Malon lebih ke ngeledek. Beta jadi tersinggung, beta 'kan cuma bertanya. "Kita 'tuh berbagi informasi di mana dan kapan saja!"

"Pokoknya, kalo kita udah ketemuan, biasanya kita langsung _ngeriyung_ terus tuker-tukeran info gitu, deh!" lanjut Mam—Kak Nesia.

Beta sweetdrop. Ini klub penting banget, ya? "Terus, anggotanya sampai sekarang udah berapa?"

Trio di depan beta saling tukar pandang, sebelum akhirnya Mam—Kak Nesia berani maju menjawab pertanyaan beta. "Begini... Sebenernya, klub kita itu punya banyak cabang yang tersebar di seluruh kelas di sekolah nan megah ini!"

Huh? Cabang?

"Jadi..." kali ini Kak Philip yang mencoba menjelaskan. "...klub OKE kita ini, eumn.., tak pernah kumpul-kumpul di tempat dan waktu yang sama dengan anggota di kelas lain—"

"Itulah yang membedakan klub kita dengan klub yang lain." ini si Malon yang interupsi.

"Ya! Benar! Pokoknya pembagian informasi masing-masinglah~" Mam—aduh! Beta BeTe! Beta udah PeWe manggil 'Mamake'! Pokoknya ini Mamake yang bilang!

Tapi beta makin bingung sama penjelasan tiga cewek ini.

Oke, beta tarik saja kesimpulannya:

**[GO GOSSIP GIRLS! club]**

Pendiri: Trio (_absurd_) MaPhilIndo

Anggota: Malaysia, Filipina, Indonesia

(Tak ingin berepot-repot merekrut sesama pecinta-gossip di kelas lain)

Tempat: Di mana saja

Waktu: Kapan saja

Kegiatan: Menggosip, tentu saja

Sebenernya bagus juga klub ini. Kalo beta jadi anggotanya, beta pasti selalu _apdet_! Tapi beta takut gak tahan kalo berlama-lama bareng mereka...

...bisa-bisa mental normal beta ikutan gila.

_[Keesokan harinya!]_

"Bang Singa!"

**Bang Singapura** yang berperawakan tinggi berkacamata dengan mata biru yang bikin beta iri, menoleh. Ini kami sedang berada di depan kelas ASEAN. Mumpung sekolah belum bel.

"Hei, kalo manggil yang lengkap, dong. Ntar dikira kamu temenan sama singa beneran—di sekolah, lagi." ucap Bang Singapura balik mainin _iPhone_ kerennya. Beta jadi inget petuah Papa Portugal, beta tak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Bang Singapura, karena hanya menimbulkan dengki dan cinta harta dunia.

"Oke! Eh, bang. Abang mau diwawancarain sebentar, gak?" tanya beta menghampiri Bang Singapura yang sudah bersender di depan pintu kelasnya. Beta suka _suudzon_, jangan-jangan dia emang mau pamer iPhone-nya tiap pagi di sini?

"Eh? Diwawancarain? Sama siapa? Majalah? TV?" Bang Singapura langsung menatap beta antusias. Beta tersenyum lebar.

"Sama beta!"

"..." Bang Singapura langsung balik ke iPhone-nya. Beta tersinggung! Emang kenapa kalo beta yang mau wawancarain?!

"Ayolah, bang~ Beta 'kan junior abang. Masih unyu kalo kata Mam—Kak Nesia..." beta pasang wajah unyu ala komodonya Kak Nesia. "Bantulah betaaa~"

"Huh..." akhirnya rajukan beta berhasil! Bang Singapura langsung menoleh ke arah beta. "_Yeah yeah, what do you wanna know_, _then_?"

"..." beta diam. "Bang.., beta tak tahu apa ucapan abang tadi."

Bang Singapura menepuk dahinya keras. Jangan salahkan beta! Beta baru belajar 'what-is-your-name'.

"Maksud abang, kamu mau wawancarain abang tentang apa?" jelas Bang Singapura.

"Begini, bang..." beta memulai. "...'kan di sini banyak klub-klub gitu. Bang Singapura masuk klub apa?"

"Oh... Klub, ya?" Bang Singapura berlagak mikir kayak beta kalau ngerjain soal matematika. "Kalo abang.., abang punya klub sendiri!" ucapnya bangga.

Beta terkejut. "Woah! Klub apa itu, bang?" tanya beta penasaran. Kalo Bang Singapura, sih, tak usah diragukan lagi kualitas klubnya.

"Namanyaaa..." tiba-tiba Bang Singapura jadi alay begitu tampangnya, kayak rakyatnya Kak Nesia. "...**Cleaning & Disciplinity Club**!"

~Syuuung~

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, beta sudah putuskan! Beta tak akan masuk klub macam ini! Berdasarkan pengalaman Kak Nesia yang pernah nginep di rumah Bang Singapura, gak kebayang betapa rewelnya nanti Bang Singapura terhadap beta! Bisa-bisa mental beta tertindas!

Ngomong-ngomong, kegiatannya apa ya?

"Entahlah..." jawab Bang Singapura mengangkat bahunya. Jangan bilang anggotanya cuma dia... "...habis cuma abang anggotanya."

"..." lagi-lagi beta bingung harus respon apa.

Intinya:

**[CLEANING & DISCIPLINITY club]**

Pendiri: Singapura

Anggota: Singapura

Tempat: (beta tak berani tanya)

Waktu: (beta tak peduli! Tidak!)

Kegiatan: "Entahlah..."

Tiba-tiba beta lihat **Bang Brunei** di depan papan tulis kelasnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, beta panggil dia.

"Timor?" Bang Brunei yang manis dan baik hati itu menoleh dan segera menghampiri beta di luar kelas. "Ada apa—Eh? Habis ngobrol sama Bang Singapura?"

Beta mengangguk. Bang Singapura yang merasa suasana koridor mulai sepi pun masuk ke kelas. Tuhkan!

"Bang! Beta mau bertanya!"

"Tanya apa?" Bang Brunei menguraikan senyum lembutnya.

Uuuhhh~ Bang Brunei memang kakak favorit beta! Sudah tampan, keren, baik pula! Kalo bisa, nanti kalau beta sudah besar, beta mau nikah sama Bang Brunei!(?) Walau beta tahu akan banyak pihak yang menentang cinta suci beta.

"Timor?"

"E-Eh? I-Iya maaf, beta kelepasan menghayal." beta garuk-garuk kepala padahal tidak gatal. "Jadi gini, beta mau tanya, Bang Brunei ikut klub apa?" beta jadi berpikir, biar beta lebih dekat dengan Kak Brunei, mungkin beta bisa ikut klub yang sama dengan Bang Brunei!

"Abang? Kalo Abang, abang ikut klub **Islamic Teens Love Oil** bareng saudara-saudara abang di Timur Tengah sana."

"..." Beta terdiam. Beta jadi galau. Ternyata bukan hanya pihak-pihak manusia saja yang menentang cinta beta, tetapi agama pun membatasi beta. Beta tak mungkin ikut klub Bang Brunei! Apalagi itu ada oil-oil-nya! Mentang-mentang negara penghasil minyak! Beta tak mau! Beta tak bisa...

Dan di saat-saat galau begini, beta tak bisa bertanya lebih jauh pada Bang Brunei. Sudah pasti kegiatannya itu berlangsung di masjid. Terus ada pertemuan rutin buat ngomongin minyak.

Beta tarik saja kesimpulannya:

**[ISLAMIC TEENS LOVE OIL club]**

Pendiri: (beta lupa tanya!)

Anggota: Brunei D. dkk. (beta tak hafal negara-negara sana)

Tempat: Masjid (pastinya! Entah yang mana...)

Waktu: (beta tak perlu tanya...)

Kegiatan: PAI (Pendidikan Agama Islam, mungkin?), _meeting_ tentang minyak**.**

Beta yang menggalau, kembali melangkah menuju kelas beta. Hingga tiba-tiba, beta lihat sosok yang beta kenal di lapangan sana. Beta hampiri, dan beta tahu siapa itu...

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

Timor's Notebook(?):

*Abang = laki-laki

*Kakak = perempuan

Ini OC-OC absurd saya, bila ada yang tak berkenan, lemparin aja pake batu bata(?)

Maapin Timor-nya gak pake bahasa Timor. Habis saya gak bisa bahasa Timor. Mungkin ini efek samping dari lahir di Jak-Tim. *gakadayangnanya!*

BUAHAHAHA! Fail...

Uwaaaaa! Fic ketiga saya! Absurdnya masih stabil(?)

Ini udah saya bikin lengkap, tinggal fotokopi KTP sama KK nya aja *dilemparinkomodo*

Bercanda... Maksud saya, ini udah saya bikin jadi 2 chapter end. Jadi pasti saya update...

Entah kapan...

Oke, minna! Saya tahu pasti anda sekalian pada gak sabar buat ngeroyok saya.

Jangan dong, mending nge-review~

REVIEW-nya dimohon, ya, minna!

MaiTiramisu undur diri dulu! Wassalamu'alaikum wr. wb. (?)


	2. Chapter 2

MAAAAAAAAAF! Update-nya lama pake banget._. sekolah gak ngasih2 libur, sih(?)

A-Aduduh, saya kaget reviewnya udah segini aja o/O

E-Emang ini kocak? Emang ceritanya jelas? Emang Timor unyu? (T: Pasti itu mah! *sayaanterpulang*)

S-Sumpah deh, saya bingung mau bales apa. Yang pasti, KALIAN SEMUA BAIK SEKALI! *peluksatusatu*

Terimakasih! Buat: **Demon D. Dino,** **Shikawa,** **ojo-ojo**(f-fans?! Sempaii!TT/TT)**, nanonine,** **flamer sopan,** dan **mixim**atas reviewnya!^o^

Terimakasih juga buat para readers, tentunya!^o^

* * *

Chapter sebelumnya:

"Klub?" "Jadi kamu mau wawancarain kelas kita yang NOTABENE negara makmur ini?" "KOK LO GAK ADA REAKSI, SIHHH?!" "Abang punya klub sendiri!" "Kalo abang..." Masih inget reporter unyu kita yang telah mewawancari abang dan kakak Melayu? Sekarang, dia melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Semenanjung Asia!(?)

* * *

**APH (Awesome(?) Power Hetalia) © Om Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Exclusive! ASEAN's Clubs Interview by Timor! © maiTiramisu**

**Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Entah kenapa saya pesimis sama chapter yang ini. Maka dari itu, kalo ada typo, cerita gak nyambung, dan/atau jauh lebih garing dari yang sebelumnya...**

**Ma4phhin y Chh! *digebok***

* * *

Beta yang menggalau, kembali melangkah menuju kelas beta. Hingga tiba-tiba, beta lihat sosok yang beta kenal di lapangan sana. Beta hampiri, dan beta tahu siapa itu.

"Kak Vietnam!" beta berseru. Berhasil membuat gadis berkuncir satu itu menoleh ke arah beta. Dayung peliharaannya ada di genggaman.

"Eh, Timor." Kak Vietnam tersenyum. Beta hampiri dia. "Mau ke kelas, Mor?"

Beta mengangguk. "Tapi beta mau wawancara kakak sebentar, boleh?"

Kak Vietnam noleh ke teman-teman ceweknya di belakang, sebelum menoleh ke arah beta sambil mengangguk. "Mau wawancara apa, nih?"

"Kak Vietnam ikut klub apa?" beta langsung tanya. Semenjak kejadian tadi, beta jadi gak _mood_ buat berbasa-basi.

"Oh.., kalo aku, sih, punya klub sendiri." jawab Kak Vietnam mantap. Beta harap tak seperti punyanya Bang Singapura atau Trio MaPhilIndo.

"Apa tuh, kak?"

"Namanya: **Protect Yourself! (Just For Girls)**" serunya dengan kepalan tangan.

Woaah! Beta tersentak kagum. Bukan, bukan karena namanya, tapi karena tampang Kak Vietnam yang begitu meyakinkan—atau mungkin pengen banget diyakinin.

Mata beta berbinar. Beta punya _feeling_ kalo klub ini normal. "Itu kegiatannya ngapain aja, Kak?" tanya beta antusias.

Kak Vietnam pun menyunggingkan senyum yang penuh arti. "Kegiatannya? Ya kayak gini..."

Tiba-tiba ia berbalik badan menghadap teman-temannya, lalu teman-temannya mengeluarkan dayung yang sama persis kayak punya Kak Vietnam—beta rasa beli dari Kak Vietnam langsung. Terus, dengan aba-aba _macho_ dari Kak Vietnam, mereka mengeluarkan jurus-jurus yang luar biasa seram!

Pasti sakit kalo kena...

Demo selesai. "Woah! Kak! Itu beladiri biar gak digangguin preman-preman gitu, ya, Kak?" beta bertanya, masih terkagum-kagum. "Kereeen!"

"Hmnn.., bisa juga, sih. Tapi bukan itu tujuan utama kita." ucap Kak Vietnam dengan senyum yang bikin beta merinding.

"Ya! Ini buat ngehajar laki-laki hidung belang yang suka godain kita! Macam Trio BTT!" terang salah seorang teman Kak Vietnam. Hampir saja beta salah kira, beta kira Trio NTT. Kalo bener, beta langsung laporin ke Kak Nesia! Ehehe.

"Biar Bang Thailand gak berani macem-macem ya, Kak?" tanya beta polos ke Kak Vietnam. Sekilas beta lihat pipinya merona. Beta tahu, kan? Itu karena beta banyak bergaul sama kelasnya! Apalagi sama trio gosip itu!

"S-Sudah. Kamu mau tanya apa lagi?" Kak Vietnam kelihatan banget ganti topik.

"Terus tempat latihannya di mana? Kapan aja?" tanya beta sambil nyoret-nyoret notebook mungil beta.

"Di sini, setiap pagi. Sekalian olahraga kecil." jawab Kak Vietnam. "Kamu nanti ikutan klub ini aja, ya!" promosinya. "Biar bisa ngehajar Si Plester kalo dia macem-macem." Kak Vietnam ngedip ke beta.

Beta cuma ngangguk sambil terus nulis. Tunggu, Plester? Emang plester macam hansaplas (nama disamarkan) bisa macem-macem ya?

Tapi bagus juga, beta jadi bisa bela Kak Nesia kalo lagi berantem sama si Malon...

Jadi, kesimpulannya:

**[PROTECT YOURSELF! (Just for Girls) club]**

Pendiri: Vietnam

Anggota: Female Nations (gak semuanya beta rasa, buktinya Kak Belar—oh iya, dia sibuk lemparin pisau ke Bang Russia)

Tempat: Lapangan sekolah

Waktu: Setiap pagi, setiap hari (kecuali hari libur)

Kegiatan: Latihan pakai dayung (harus banget pake dayung, ya? Jangan-jangan sekalian dagang...)

"Cuma boleh cewek, kak?" tanya beta memastikan.

Kak Vietnam mengangguk mantap. "Yaiyalah, orang ini juga buat ngehajar laki-laki."

_Deg_! Seketika beta merinding. Beta langsung sujud syukur.

Untung beta cewek tulen...

_[Pulang sekolah!]_

*Byuuurrr*

Woah! Beta lagi di kolam renang sekolah, nih! Beta dengar di sini ada klub renang juga. Beta tertarik. Kalo beta ikutan klub ini, beta pasti bisa berkeliling pulau beta sendiri tanpa perahu!

"Gimana? Mau ikut?" tanya Bang Australia yang sedaritadi duduk di samping beta. Dia udah gak pake atasan, siap-siap mau berenang kayaknya. Tapi beta penasaran, itu koala di punggungnya bakal ikut berenang?

Beta nunduk sambil geleng pelan. "Gak tau juga, Bang. Kan beta masih dalam tahap observasi."

"Woah! Bahasamu, Mor!" ucap Bang Australia _lebay_. Beta tahu, ini pasti gara-gara banyak bergaul sama Kak Nesia.

Tiba-tiba, beta lihat sesosok cewek yang kayaknya beta kenal. Dia baru naik tangga dari kolam renang. Beta hampiri dan beta tatap ia tajam-tajam.

(30detik kemudian)

"T-Timor? K-Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya cewek itu sambil merinding heboh. Emang beta natap dia seseram itukah? Apa karena muka beta yan—s-sudah. Tak usah dibahas.(?)

Sesaat kemudian, beta ingat siapa dia.

"OH! Kak Laos! Jadi kakak ikutan klub ini?" tanya beta girang. Ternyata ada anggota ASEAN di sini!

"I-Iya." jawab Kak Laos masih merinding. Oh beta tahu, dia bukan takut sama beta, tapi dia kedinginan. Berarti muka beta—cukup.

Segera beta ambil handuk dari leher Bang Australia, terus beta kasih ke Kak Laos. Kurang baik apa beta?

"Kalo gitu, beta mau tanya-tanya sebentar, ya!"

Bang Australia mendelik. "Eh?! Kenapa gak nanya sama abang aja?!" serunya tiba-tiba. Suka-suka beta lah! Pertanyaan juga milik beta!

Kak Laos mengangguk pelan. "Tanya apa?" ia berusaha tersenyum. Bibirnya sudah biru, bergetar. Jangan-jangan saking pengen bangetnya punya laut, dia berendem dari semalem?

"Ehem!" beta siapkan tenggorokan beta. "Oke! Beta mulai saja!"

Kak Laos mengangguk.

"Pertama! Siapa pendiri klub ini?" yang pasti bukan Kak Laos, beta tahu itu.

Kak Laos keliatan kaget. "E-Eh? A-Aku gak tau, tuh." jawabnya jujur, diiringi senyumnya yang canggung.

Beta terdiam sejenak. Apa sebaiknya beta wawancara Bang Australia aja, ya? Tapi dia, kan, bukan anggota ASEAN! Gak ngaruh, sih. "Okelah, tak apa... Pertanyaan kedua! Berapa jumlah anggotanya sampai saat ini?"

"A-Aku gak tau." Kak Laos geleng-geleng, kayak beta kalo tiba-tiba ditanya guru sehabis tidur di kelas.

Beta menghembuskan napas. "Ketiga, di mana—" ya pasti di kolam renang lah, beta lupa. "Maksud beta, kapan aja kegiatannya?"

"Eumnn... Aku dateng kalo lagi lewat doang, sih. Jadi gak tau juga." Kak.., kau ini benar-benar anggota yang teladan, ya?

Sepertinya itu pertanyaan terakhir beta. Habis, kegiatannya udah pasti renang. Namanya juga klub renang. Cuma beta agak sebel sama Kak Laos, masa' tiga pertanyaan beta gak ada yang dijawab bener?

"I-Itu buat tugas sekolah, Timor? Kalo iya, tanya aja sama Bang Australia, kayaknya dia yang paling aktif di sini." jelas Kak Laos masih senyum-senyum.

Beta menggeleng. "Bukan, kok. Makasih ya, Kak..." Makasih buat apa?! Dia gak jawab apa-apaaa! Beta jungkir-balik dalam hati.

Bang Australia cekikikan pas beta balik duduk di sampingnya. "Jadi kamu mau wawancarain saya apa, dek Timor?" ledeknya, pengen banget ditanya.

"Males, ah." jawab beta BeTe. Bang Australia berdecak, ikutan BeTe.

Gini aja deh kesimpulannya:

**[SWIMMING club]**

Pendiri: _Unknown_

Anggota: Banyak

Tempat: Kolam renang sekolahlah! (beta BeTe)

Waktu: Kak Laos sering absen, jadi gak tau

Kegiatan: Renanglah...

Bang Australia nyuruh beta tetap di sini dan ngeliatin dia berenang. Mau pamer kayaknya. Tapi pas dia udah nyebur, beta kabur aja. Emang ngeliatin dia berendem sama koalanya penting, ya?

Habis dari kolam renang sekolah, beta berjalan pulang lewat koridor sekolah. Suasana udah sepi, habis beta kelamaan di kolam renang.

Tiba-tiba beta lihat ada dua sosok manusia di ruangan kosong paling pojok koridor yang selama ini beta kira gudang. Mereka diam saja, hingga tiba-tiba nengok ke jendela, ke arah beta!

"GYAAAAAAAA!" reflek, beta teriak. Beta nangis saking takutnya. Sampe beta gak sadar dua sosok itu udah keluar dan berdiri di depan beta.

"T-Timor? Kamu ngapain di sini? Cupcupcup~ Jangan nangis..." terdengar bisikan pelan dari salahsatu sosok itu. Tangannya memegang pundak beta lembut.

Kalo dipikir-pikir, beta kenal benar suara ini. Beta pun memutuskan untuk buka mata beta perlahan...

Oh! Ternyata itu Bang Kamboja dan Bang Myanmar! Yang tadi bisik-bisik itu si Bang Kamboja.

"Hahaha, lucu deh tampangmu, Mor!" ledek Bang Myanmar. Beta sudah maklum, Bang Myanmar emang slalu tertawa padahal gak ada yang lucu.

"N-Ngapain *hiks* abang-abang *hiks* pada di sini?" tanya beta menghapus air mata beta yang telah mengalir sia-sia.

Beta lihat kedua abang di depan beta saling tukar pandang. Lalu Bang Kambojalah yang akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan beta. "Kita ini lagi ekskul."

Beta membelalakan mata. "Jadi kalian ikutan klub juga?" Mereka mengangguk. "Tapi, klub apaan? Kok kegiatannya di gudang gini?" tanya beta berpikir. "Oh! Pasti klub cinta lingkungan ya? Ngumpulin sampah dan barang gak berguna dari gudang buat didaur ulang?" tanya beta kayak kereta. Air mata beta ke mana?

Hening.

Mereka gak langsung jawab, malah tukar pandang lagi, sebelum akhirnya tawa Bang Myanmar meledak gak jelas. Padahal gak ada yang lucu, kan, teman-teman?

Apa mungkin gara-gara wajah beta yang unyu ini?

"B-Bukan, bukan klub begituan." ucap Bang Kamboja yang ternyata cekikikan juga.

"Kita mah terlalu 'rajin' buat ngelakuin hal-hal gitu, Mor!" timpal Bang Myanmar, masih ketawa-ketawa _gaje_—kalo kata Kak Nesia.

Beta diam. Kalo bukan itu, terus klub macam apa yang kegiatannya di ruangan kosong begini? Pemburu hantu?

"Kita itu diriin klub sendiri di sini..." jelas Bang Kamboja memulai. Wah, beta yakin klubnya pasti gak jelas. Dari tampang mereka aja udah meragukan.

"Klub apaan tuh, Bang?" beta mencoba untuk tidak menaruh banyak harapan pada klub abang-abangku ini.

Mereka saling pandang, lagi, sebelum akhirnya bisik-bisik gitu.

"Bahasa inggrisnya apaan, ya?" bisik Bang Kamboja yang JELAS kedengaran beta.

"Bentar, gue liat kamus dulu." jawab Bang Myanmar sebelum melesat masuk ruangan itu lagi. Sepersekian detik kemudian, dia balik lagi. Dia berbisik.

"Oh! Okeh!" Bang Kamboja ngasih jempol _plus_ kedipan genit ke Bang Myanmar. Bikin beta merinding sendiri.

Lalu mereka kembali menatap beta. Mata mereka penuh kebanggaan. Beta mengerti, mereka baru ngasih nama klub mereka sekarang—karena beta tanya!—dan berinisiatif buat pake bahasa Inggris biar kerenan dikit.

"Klub kami namanya..." Bang Kamboja memulai.

"**Brooding Club!**" seru Bang Myanmar melambai-lambaikan tangannya gak jelas.

...Huh? Brooding? Apaan tuh? Bruder? Jangan-jangan klub sayang abang?

Hening.

"Eumnn... Jangan bilang kamu gak tau artinya, Mor..." ucap Bang Kamboja pelan. Beta menggeleng. Beta memang tak hafal kamus.

Bang Myanmar cekikikan lagi.

Bang Kamboja menepuk pelan keningnya. "_Brooding_ itu artinya merenung, Timor..."

"Huh? Merenung? Klub merenung gitu?" kalo yang beta tanya itu benar, bisa beta resmikan klub ini klub yang paling _absurd_ seantero klub di ASEAN.

Mereka mengangguk.

Astaga Tuhan, berilah hamba petunjuk: perlukah hamba menanyakan kegiatannya? "Jadi, abang-abang ini kerjaannya merenung di dalam ruangan itu tiap pulang sekolah?" tanya beta dengan muka ini-semua-tak-mungkin sambil nunjuk ke ruangan itu.

"Woah! Gue tau Timor bakal nangkep secepat ini! Emang berpotensi lo, Mor!" seru Bang Myanmar tiba-tiba. Gak jelas, beneran. Jadi tak beta hiraukan.

"Jadi kata beta itu benar?" beta sekali lagi memastikan.

"Eh? Jadi itu kata Beta? Ah payah..." ucap Bang Myanmar lagi. Sungguh! Beta tak kuat lama-lama berkomunikasi sama nih abang!

"'Beta' itu artinya 'saya', Myan." bisik Bang Kamboja bersimpati. Mungkin setelah lihat beta garuk-garuk dinding. "Y-Ya, kegiatan klub ini emang cuma merenung di ruangan nan sepi ini. Di sini, kita mengintrospeksi diri. Merenungkan kembali hal-hal dan masalah-masalah di negara kami. Jadi kami bisa menyadari dan memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan kami secepatnya." jelas Bang Kamboja bijak sekali.

Entah kenapa, setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Bang Kamboja tadi, rasanya beta mendapat pencerahan gitu. Suara Bang Kamboja emang slalu menenangkan—tapi masih kalah sama suara Bang Brunei (duh, beta galau lagi). Apalagi isi kata-katanya tadi. Mungkin klub ini gak seburuk yang beta duga.

"Eh? Emang gitu, ya, Ja? Kirain gue selama ini yang lu lamunin cuma Laos hari ini, Laos kemarin, Laos kemarinnya lagi, Laos kemarin kemarinnya lagi, Laos kemarin kemarin kemarinnya lagi, Laos—Hmph!"

J-Jadi Bang Kamboja...?! Beta pasang wajah _shock_.

"T-Timor, jangan salah sangka dulu. Itu cuma 'kirain'nya nih anak. S-Sebenernya gak gitu, kok..." Bang Kamboja ngomong gitu, tapi mukanya udah kayak isi semangka. Tangannya masih asik meluk—maaf—bungkem mulutnya Bang Myanmar.

Tiba-tiba Bang Myanmar berhasil membebaskan mulutnya. Kok beta rasa yang dilakukan Bang Myanmar slalu tiba-tiba, ya? "Ya ya ya. Kalo gue sih selama ngelamun, mikirin Indonesia-Malaysia berantem, Thailand-Vietnam hampir putus, Kamboja yang diem-diem ngeliatin Laos. Wah kalo udah mikirin itu, gue bawaannya ketawa, deh. Haha."

"_WHAT?!_" Eyyy~ Bang Kamboja ketahuan~ Coba tadi dia dateng ke kolam renang bareng beta. Ihihi...

"Wah, klub kalian bener-bener gak jelas, ya! Kalo gitu, makasih atas infonya! Beta pulang dulu, sebelum dicariin Kak Ambon! Daaah~!" beta pun lari-loncat-loncat menuju gerbang sekolah.

"I-Info yang mana dulu nih?! HEY!" beta dengar Bang Kamboja teriak di belakang beta.

Bang Myanmar tertawa. Beta ikut tertawa. Dan suara ketawa kita berdua pun terdengar membahana.

Jadi kalo beta simpulin:

**[BROODING CLUB]**

Pendiri: Kamboja, Myanmar

Anggota: (Kayaknya cuma) Kamboja, Myanmar

Tempat: Ruangan kosong pojok koridor (yang beta kira gudang)

Waktu: Setiap pulang sekolah (beta karang aja)

Kegiatan: Merenung (_no comment_)

Oke! Beta rasa udah semua beta wawancarain. Bang Thailand? Ah, dia mah udah ada di episotnya Hetalia yang itu, tuh... Yang beta lupa episot berapa. Pokoknya dia masuk ke klub gajah-gajah gitu, deh. Mungkin selama ini kerjaannya memandikan gajah, bermain dengan gajah, ikut atraksi bareng gajah, curhat tentang Kak Vietnam ke gajah...

Habis beta nontonnya juga bareng Kak Nesia yang gak pinter-pinter banget bahasa Inggris atau Jepangnya.

Jadi, beta pilih klub yang mana? Beta pilih klub beta sendiri! Nanti beta bikin klub yang pastinya bermutu dan bermanfaat. Seperti klub sains, atau klub prakarya juga boleh. Yang pastinya gak kayak klub-klub-bikinan-sendiri ala abang-abang dan kakak-kakak ASEAN!

Sampai di sini dulu, ya, perjumpaan kita! Kalo kalian ke sini satu-dua tahun lagi, kalian bakal tahu klub apa yang beta buat!

Terimakasih udah nemenin beta berpetualang keliling ASEAN!(?)

Dadaaah~

[Dan kalo kalian mau tau keseharian beta, info-info terbaru tentang beta, atau mau ngobrol langsung sama beta, silahkan ketik: REG (spasi) TIMORMANISE kirim ke nomornya Kak Ambon. Beta belum punya henpon. Oke? *wink*](abaikan)

**~FIN~**

* * *

Oh. My .Timor.

Ini gak boong, fail banget.

Saya sama sekali gak ketawa pas benerin ini chapter TT^TT

Saya gak tau harus bagaimana lagiiii! *nangisgarukgarukdinding* *harakiri*

Maaf telah mengecewakan kalian... TT..TT *bowbowbow*

Saya gak bakal maksa kalian buat review, kok... *bawaVietnamkemari*

Saya cuma mau bilang...

TERIMAKASIH UDAH MAU NUNGGU CHAPTER MENGECEWAKAN INI! huhuhu...

Oiya, masalah nama dadakan klubnya duo Kamboja-Myanmar, jangan sibuk-sibuk dipikirin.

Apalagi dendam.

Maklum, nilai 7 udah alhamdulillah...

Saya seneng masukin hint KambojaxMyanmar, ihihi... *fujoshiakut* *abaikan*

Udah deh, maiTiramisu mau pundung sambil makan es krim dulu *boong* *gakpunyaduit*

Sekali lagi, TERIMAKASIH BANYAK, MINNA!TT^TT


End file.
